


Home alone

by happyhyuka



Series: 10 Last Stars With TXT [4]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alone on Christmas, And a little bit of angst, Christmas, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I'm sorry this is bad, Kinda, Leah and Bahiyih are savage, M/M, and the best sisters ever, but really it's small you can't almost see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyhyuka/pseuds/happyhyuka
Summary: Huening Kai is spending Christmas alone in the dorm and he might haven't told the others... and they are not happy about it.
Relationships: Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Series: 10 Last Stars With TXT [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065596
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Home alone

**Author's Note:**

> Day four of #10LastStar_WithTXT !
> 
> English is not my first language, so be aware there might be some error 
> 
> See you at the end!

This wasn’t how he was expecting to celebrate the holidays this year, alone in the dorm during Christmas day. It's not like he could have done something different, his dad and sisters decided to visit their American relatives this year while his mum decided to go in the countryside with auntie, and until two days ago they all thought they would have an award that same day but everything was cancelled because of the corona. 

So yeah, he couldn’t expect something like this to happened. And he already talked to Leah and decided to do a late Christmas lunch when they come back, so he could say he really celebrate his favourite holiday... even if not in a classical way. Sadness aside, he also feels a little bad because he might have not told the others that he’s alone in dorm... 

Don’t get him wrong, he almost told them, but he stopped when he saw how happy they all were knowing that they would have Christmas with their respective families after years, and he really didn’t have the courage to tell them the bad news. 

Especially because he knows his Hyungs so well they would totally cancel their plans just to stay with him and he really didn’t want that to happen. They barely see their family because of their work and he will not be the one who took away this opportunity from them. 

It’s not like he dies if for once he doesn’t celebrate Christmas... He hopes... 

\-------- 

He somehow managed to cook without setting the fire alarm off and he’s quite impressed by the lunch he made for himself (aka leftover gimbap and a cup of instant ramen). He sits in front of the living room table, tv already on with some award replica and plushies scattered all over the ground. He starts to slowly eat while the sound of the tv keep him company, wondering what the others were doing. 

His phone starts ringing with the familiar tone of a bunch of messages, and it’s almost like they read his mind even miles away, they are all active on their group chat. They all sharing photos of the dinner table full of all kind of food and stuff, and automatically he opens the camera to snap a photo of his lunch. 

Hyuka 🐧 : 

<photo attached> I'm jealous, I want the lasagna too ಥ_ಥ 

After the message was fully sent, he realized his mistake. Immediately they started to fill the chat with messages, and they don’t really look happy... 

Gyu 🧸 : 

Wait 

Tyun 🐿 : 

Is that the dorm? 

Junnie 🦊 : 

Hyuka wtf why aren’t you at home? 

Hyuka 🐧 : 

Emh no it’s not the dorm... 

Gyu 🧸 : 

Omg 

OMG WTF KAI 

Binnie 🐰: 

Kai Kamal Huening 

_Oh no, he’s so dead, so_ _freaking_ _dead_ he thinks. When the leader calls him with his full name it means he’s in big trouble, great. 

Binnie 🐰 : 

You have 5 seconds to tell us why you’re not at home with your family before I call you 

And do you want me to call you so we can talk? 

Junnie 🦊: 

… Oh Soobin is mad 

Gyu 🧸 : 

Hyuka it was nice to meet you 

Tyun 🐿 : 

Good luck trying to save yourself now 

He sighed, it’s not like he can’t lie. The photo is quite evident and they know too well their dorm so he can’t deny... And also Soobin is mad and it’s not a good thing. He's scary when he's like this... 

Hyuka 🐧 : 

Ok ok I'll tell you 

Yes I'm not home but in our dorm 

My dad and sisters are in America right now and mom is with auntie out of town... 

Binnie 🐰: 

And why didn’t you tell us? 

Gyu 🧸 : 

Yeah exactly 

Junnie 🦊: 

We could had stayed with you 

Tyun 🐿 : 

Yeah we could had stayed with you instead of coming home 

They continue to write other messages with the same tone, and he slowly starts to lose his temper. He could believe they couldn’t understand his point. 

Gyu 🧸 : 

Kai you could have come with one of us! 

Junnie 🦊: 

Exactly, what’s the point to celebrate Christmas alone? 

Binnie 🐰: 

It's such an important festive for you I can’t believe you’re alone and didn’t tell us anything. 

Hyuka 🐧 : 

Guys 

Gyu 🧸 : 

Yeah 

Tyun 🐿 

You should have told us 

Hyuka 🐧 : 

GUYS 

WOULD YOU SHUT UP FOR A SECOND 

I didn't tell you because I didn’t want you to not see your families. 

That's it 

And if you don’t have anything else to say I'm gonna go 

Bye hyungs, and merry Christmas. 

He doesn’t leave the time for them to respond and immediately silence their numbers and the chat. Not wanting to hear from them for at least a few hours. He looks at the time and does quick math to see how much time he had before his family calls him and he still has a lot. He quickly closed the tv and discharge all the trash pondering if it’s the case to take a nap, maybe he could stop feeling this mad after a good rest. He quickly took all the plushies and transfer them on his bed, quickly falling asleep in no time. 

\-------- 

He jolts awake, the familiar tune of his ringtone filled the room. He picks it up immediately and he’s welcome with the sight of his sisters, both wearing some quite ugly sweaters and Santa Claus hats. 

“Hi oppaaaa, Merry Christmas!!” they happily screamed, now he’s definitively awake now. “Merry Christmas to you too” he responds while trying to find a more comfortable position on the bed. “How’s everyone?”Leah sighed in response while Bahiyyih just starts laughing. 

“They’re great and they’re the same like the last time they visited...” 

“...They already asked about boyfriends and stuff?” they both nod, He couldn’t resist and starts laugh. “Don’t laugh, the only sibling with a potential of having a boyfriend here is you so...” Leah said, while giving him a deadly look. “Do you want to tell them about you know who?” Bahiyyih retorts. He immediately blushed and started telling them off, while the other two continue to laugh and exchange a high five. 

“Oh shut up you two and call dad, I want to talk to him too” he quickly changed the subject, for once hoping that his relatives were gonna talk to him for a lot so he doesn’t have to come back to his sisters... 

This was really his day because not even 20 minutes later he was talking again to his sisters, and obviously, they still had to drop the whole crush thing. 

“C’monnnn we just want to know if there’s some new news” he rolls his eyes, he regrets telling them about it more every day. “There’s no news other than I blocked him and the others because they wouldn’t shut up and that’s it, nothing more” he says, starting to feel sad again after thinking about what happened some hours ago. 

“Aww oppa don’t be sad, they love you and they wanted you to be happy...” his little sister says trying to cheer him up. “Someone loves you more than the others but yeah she’s right” “omg Leah shut up he doesn’t like me” he already knows where this conversation is going... 

“He does”...Exactly.“No he didn’t” he replied “Yep” they both say popping the p, creepy. 

“Or rather...he loves one more than the others” “Leah shut up” 

“aww yeah you love himmmm” “Bahi shut up too” 

“you love him more than your plushies...” “.....and you’re molangie” 

“omg I SAID SHUT UP I DON’T LOVE TAEHYUN IT’S JUST A CRUSH” ”....yet” 

“omg I can’t with you two” they, again, starts laughing at him and slowly he starts laughing too. They continue to talk for a little more before saying goodbye, promising to call the day after to tell them how the situation evolved. 

He slowly gets up from bed to go and check what he can make for dinner, his stomach already calling for more food. He enters the kitchen and he stopped frozen. 

The dinner table was full of every kind of food, both Korean and international cuisine, and decorated with red and green decorations, that suspiciously looked like the one from their tree. He’s even more surprised when he noticed who probably have done all of this. Standing near the table there’s Taehyun, who’s had heard him coming and waiting for a reaction. 

“What are you doing here” he whispered, words barely leaving his month, “Well after you stopped responding we felt really bad and we decided to come back, so we can celebrate all together with you” Tyun responds, slowly approaching the other boy. “But what about your family?” he asked, fear starting forming in the pit of his stomach.“They don’t mind, rather they all kick us out so we could come here in time so don’t worry, we had our Christmas with our families...” he knew standing in front of him, looking at him with his big and beautiful brown eyes. 

“...and remember, you didn’t ruin our Christmas because the five of us are a family... your family”. After hearing those word tears start falling from Kai’s eyes and Taehyun immediately hugs him, a little surprised from this reaction. He continues to cry on his shoulder while the other boy slowly caresses his back, telling him sweet words and reassuring him. 

After he calmed down a bit they loosened the embrace and walked to the table. “The others are almost here, they’re waiting for Gyu’s train to arrive but I'm already here because I live near so I just had to take the food...” he tells him, and in that exact moment they heard the sound of the code from the door and some quite loud talking immediately after. 

“Talking about the devil... I'm gonna help them, they probably think that I hate them” Kai gets up and moves toward the entrance but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turns to look at Tyun with a questioning face. 

“Hyuka just remember... some hyung here loves you more than the others” he then left his hand and exits the room to help the others. Kai rests frozen on the same spot, the last phrase still repeating itself in his mind and the meaning of it slowly becoming clearer. 

“...oh” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my work! 
> 
> This was supposed to be a drabble but I got carried away and in the end, it became a one-shot. If I had, to be honest, I'm not really proud of this piece came out, I really feel it lack something but I decided to post it anyway. I'm hoping to deliver something better in the future so stay tuned! 
> 
> here is my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_happyhyuka_?s=09) if you want to came and say hi! 
> 
> See you on my next work ^^


End file.
